


My Father will hear about this

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Draco and Harry work together, that is until their boss catches them. Now all they have to do is tell their friends and families. That shouldn’t be too hard right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	My Father will hear about this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts Facebook group. Prompt #4

Working in the lab on level 9 has its perks, Draco didn’t have to worry about anyone barreling into his work space at all hours of the day. He’d never admit it to anyone but he secretly missed the rambunctious Aurors of level 2. He’s been working in the Department of Mysteries crime lab for two months now, ever since Robards found out about he and Harry’s relationship. He was bound to find out sooner or later but catching them in a compromising position in his and Harry’s office was not how Draco had planned to tell him. 

Luckily for them their Head Auror was able to deal with his transfer without outing him and Harry to the rest of the world. They weren't necessarily keeping it a secret but Draco knew the wizarding population still wasn't ready to find out that their Golden Boy was first of all bent and second dating a former Death Eater. The were finally telling Granger and Weasel tonight only because Granger keeps harping on Harry to put himself out there and date. 

Thinking of his boyfriend was not going to get his work done any faster though. While he wasn’t on level 2 anymore he was still technically an Auror and still had to report to Robards. The Head Auror has seemed a bit put out at having to split up the Potter-Malfoy dream team and directs all his irritation over the whole ordeal towards Draco. 

Looking up at the clock Draco, sees that he still has three more hours until it’s time to call it a day. He pulls up the next box of evidence found on the most recent raid. This time he’s the only one allowed to touch the objects. All of the dark arts knowledge he has is finally being put to good use. The tag on the box tells him it’s from the raid on Rabastan Lestrange’s safe house. 

“Let’s see what uncle Rabastan left for us this time” he says to the empty room. Pulling his wand out of his holster he levitates the first object out of the box. It appears to be a journal of some sort, running a basic scan Draco sees that there’s at least three different curses protecting the journal. Knowing this alone will take the rest of his afternoon he gets to work. 

Two hours later he finally has the journal curse free, just enough time to log the information and get it to Robards before it's time to leave. Opening the journal he sees that this is just what the Aurors need to catch his uncle. Inside are lists and coordinates of all of his safehouses and even some of other known Death Eaters. Casting a duplication charm, Draco grabs an evidence bag to carry the journal up the level 2. 

Helen, the Head Auror’s secretary, gave him a small smile as he entered. “Is he in, Helen?” Draco inquires immediately, “I have some rather important information I think he would like to see.” “His meeting with Auror Potter will be finished in just a moment if you want to have a seat Auror Malfoy, then you can go right in” Helen responded politely. Harry emerged less than two minutes later frowning but upon seeing Draco his face immediately lit up like it was Christmas morning. Draco returned his smile knowing he would see him shortly. He walks past Harry to enter Robards’ office. He hands over the journal with a brief summary of what is inside. Robards’ face widens with surprise at the break they just caught in their case. He regains his composure quickly and shows Draco out before sending a patronus to Flitzwilliam calling a meeting to coordinate with the Hit Wizards on simultaneous raids to have the element of surprise on their side. 

Walking out through the Auror bullpin Draco makes his way to the elevator. He’s the first to enter when he turns around he sees Harry, Granger and Weasel running to the lift. He holds the doors open for them. Once they're all inside, Weasley hits the button for the Atrium and the lift doors close. An idea hits him when he catches Harry looking at him. Clearing his throat he says “I bet you’re all wondering why I brought you here today…” Harry turns to face him fully, understanding Draco’s meaning he takes a step closing the space between them and gives him a forceful kiss on the lips. The look of shock on the Weasel’s face will be all Draco needs to get through telling his father.


End file.
